Bittersweet Is Our Love
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: 10 year old Kaiko home was burned & her sister murdered but she soon finds that instead of feeling revenge in her heart she wants to find out what truly happened that night and do it to find forgiveness within her heart and the only one who can help her is none other then the Queens Guard Dog Ciel Phantomhive can this girl who wants to forgive love Ciel? a boy who Needs his revenge


**I've Decided to come back If just for a little while It's been really hard my other story's will have to wait I'm Afraid Please forgive me for this long wait i ask of you to forgive me for that I promise my others will come out but i need a distraction from everything If you Love it or hate it Please tell me in the comment's it would be very much appreciated Thank you! I Own nothing except Kaiko.**

* * *

 _Bittersweet Is Our Love  
_

Kaiko stared out the window as the snow fell, almost feeling the chill that went through her bones as she stared at the pure white snowflakes that fell from the gray sky. Though in all honesty she should have been very hot as angry orange and red flames licked around her small body. Her pure white eyes were empty, and it's been said if you were to look deep into her eyes you could see the darkest part of your soul reflected in them. Though actually that story was untrue it was only rumor mostly likely spread by the small girls servants as they had once mocked her behind her back.

The girl stared out the now flame engulfed window at the pure white snow that fell just outside. While the flames licked at her dress, her hair and her legs yet she did not feel frightened or sad like she should of in that moment, in fact she felt numb as she stared out at the snow her heart thumping quietly in her chest. She did not scream nor did she run in fact it was only when her sister screamed her name did Kaiko move and even then it was only to turn her head in the direction of her dear sisters scream.

"KAIKO!" The voice screamed again and as if on cue a girl with beautiful honeyed colored hair flew through the hot flames with ease grabbing Kaiko into her arms easily engulfing the tiny girls body into her, Her red night gown flapping behind her as she held the tiny girl, hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh Kaiko thank god your alright." She whispered holding her tightly for a moment before quickly bending down to Kaiko eye level as the flames circled around them.

"Kaiko there isn't much time." She said doing her best to make it sound stern though it came out sounding weak as she looked in Kaiko's eyes.

Kaiko stared at her sister confused for a moment before a worried expression crossed her tiny features.

"Sister what do you mean?" She asked scared and confused as the roof started to fall, soon a burnt beam landing right near them making Kaiko sister jump in suprise, making her voice more urgent.

"You must leave Kaiko!" She yelled much louder then she meant to making Kaiko Wince before feeling the slight surge of panic burning up inside her chest. Why when her sister said she needed to leave was there so much sorrow in her sister's eye's as her Big sister kept a cool hand on her cheek. why did Kaiko feel, her sister she didn't mean both of them?

"Your coming too right big sister?" She asked trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest waiting for her sister to answer.

But her sister only stared sadly at her for a moment her eye's full of sorrow before pulling Kaiko into an embrance Kaiko feeling something being stuffed into her hands and when Kaiko looked down at it her heart stopped.

The item in her hands was her favorite stuffed animal Yoko, a stuffed black cat with it's head to big for it's body, tears filled Kaiko's eye's as she realized that her sister wasn't coming with her and worse then that this was probably the last time they would see eachother.

Kaiko Gripped her sister's nightgown tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks trying to make this last moment with her sister as long as possible, her Big sister just sadly smiled petting Kaiko hair and looking down at her and just as she was about to say something the door to the hallway flew open and from what Kaiko could see threw the gaps between her big sisters honeyed color hair were men.

Giant mean looking men bargeing in and pointing something silver at both her and her big sister.

"Step away from the girl and come towards us I repeat Step away from the girl and come towards us." Kaiko heared one of the large men say.

"Kaiko Tried to keep her sister down to her level by holding her tighter but it was all in vain as her Big sister stood up her face now faceing the men with the silver.

she stayed silent for a long time before she looked over at Kaiko who was now holding the cat doll close to her chest in fright Kaiko's Big sisters eye's filled with tears and she said something that Kaiko couldn't hear, Kaiko gasped as her sister used a gentle hand to pushed Kaiko her little sister out the window.

Kaiko's eye's widened as her big sister looked at her tears falling down her cheeks and whispered.

"Goodbye...my little Kaiko and just like that the first shot was fire right through the middle of her elder sisters chest."

Kaiko felt the world move in slow motion as the sound of shattering glass filled her ears, the sound of loud shots being fired like fire crackers all being dropped at the same times over and over and over, blood reaching Kaiko vision. Wether it was her sisters blood or her's she didn't know as her face lifted up towards the sky toward the pure white clouds and the glass that fell. She landed on her back in the freezeing cold winter snow her eye's wide as the snow fell on her face along with blood of her sister.

She wanted to wipe of the disgusting liquid off her face, curl up into a tiny ball and dissapear, she wanted to die along with her sister but she couldn't, the shocked of her sisters death and the fear of the men who did it were to fresh in her mind to move yet as her eye's remind wide, breathing slowly yet quickly as if she couldn't catch her breath.

She waited for the men to come find her and kill her, They never did.

She waited for someone to notice the fire that turned her once beautiful into a pile of ash's near her feet, No one did.

She waited for herself to wake up, This wasn't a dream.

She didn't know how long she lay there in the snow before she finally let herself scream , She screamed and screamed lifting her back and screamed untill her throat grew sore and her voice grew weak untill all that moved was her mouth screaming silent screams.

She had no family besides her sister and now her sister was dead dead dead dead...because those men took her away from her now all she had was the stuffed cat in her hands.

Kaiko finally collapsed on the ground exhausted from her screams and just hugged the stuff cat she was given from her sister and let the tears fall as she looked up toward the sky tears falling down her cheeks her thoat hurt to much to say anything more then a whisper it was so quiet and cold in that moment she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to die as her eye's closed.

She did not feel tired but she wanted no more then to give into the darkness that would not come and for a long time all was quiet before she finally opened her pure white eyes to the snow again making a decision that would suprise many people and change the her life...forever.

She Looked up at the clouds and snow and whispered "I will become the kind and gentle person you once were my dear sister and when I am sure I will not Kill...I will find out what happened to you"

She smiled and shook as tears fell down her cheeks she had decided she didn't want revenge...she didn't want to kill like those men, but she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive them... at least not yet..not untill she knew the truth.

She closed her eyes once more.

What was the truth?

she didn't know.

how was she going to figure it out?

She wasn't quite sure.

The only thing she did know was that there was something buried under the ash's of her house and whatever it was her sister had been so involved in it she lost her life and no matter what Kaiko promised she would find out what it was.

Soon sleep finally arrived to Kaiko and the smile stayed with her even as she drifted to sleep.

The Smile Of Sorrow.


End file.
